Mosquito
Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! That's that sound of justice when served by Mosquito. When Mosquito enters the fray, enemies are quickly drained of their will to fight…and blood. Behind closed doors, this insect-human hybrid superhero is better known as 4th grader Clyde Donovan.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/characters/index.aspx '''Mosquito' is the alter-ego of Clyde Donovan in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. For Mosquito's role in ''South Park: Phone Destroyer'', see Mosquito (Phone Destroyer). Appearance and Personality Mosquito wears an alternate look of Clyde's normal outfit (a dark blue turtleneck, brown pants, black shoes, and a brown toque with dark red stripes) with various additions to make him look more like his namesake. A red vuvuzela is strapped over his nose to mimic a mosquito's mouth part (proboscis), and four wings (presumably made from cardboard) are taped to the back of his sweater. He also wears red gloves on his hands and a grey belt over his chest, with the latter featuring a small pouch and several packets of ketchup (simulating blood). Mosquito tends to panic easily, causing him to suggest that Coon and Friends would never be able to beat the Freedom Pals' franchise at one point; later on, he has a full breakdown in Dr. Mephesto's laboratory (which Call Girl finds cute and fawns over him for). Mosquito takes his superhero persona incredibly seriously, constantly talking about drinking blood, spreading disease, and his "tube-like mouthparts" and proboscis in a nasal voice with a pronounced buzz. Super Craig constantly mocks him for this, who often tells him to "dial it back" or that he's "trying way too hard." His greatest weakness, otherwise known as his "Kryptonite", is the girls working at Raisins; despite referring to them as "vile temptresses" or "seductresses" when among his friends, he is notoriously bad at resisting their charms. By the time The New Kid joins Coon and Friends, it is established that Raisins is the first place to look for Mosquito aside from his own house (in fact, he was never found in his house). History Mosquito sided with Coon and Friends in the civil war, he was formerly introduced during the mission Mosquito in a Honey Pot, and was an available combat buddy from then on. On the first day, he suggested going to the Raisins to "see if the waitresses know anything". Rejected, he was assigned to check out the city parks for the cat. However, he seemed unable to fulfill his duty as he ended up in Raisins, eating wings and bragging about his superhero deeds. When The New Kid, now as The Amazing Butthole, reached him, he came to his senses and recalled his mission, he then picked a fight with the Raisins Girls as he didn't want to pay for the food and the services he enjoyed. However, he was immediately charmed at the start of the battle, and turned to attack his fellow Coon and Friends. Eventually, when the Raisins Girls are defeated, he escaped the restaurant with the New Kid. After escaping Raisins, Mosquito thanks The New Kid and questions The New Kid's Kryptonite. After fruitlessly questioning The New Kid, he realized that The New Kid does not have one, so he helps in adding The New Kid's Kryptonite inside the Character Sheet app of The New Kid's phone. After the incident at Raisins, he was hunted down by the Raisins Girls throughout town, with the Raisins Girls sending threatening messages to his alter-ego in Coonstagram, triggering the mission Raisins on a Rampage. He went dark for the rest of the day, but he later appears in Civil War {either as a combatant or a spectator); he also expresses his confusion in Wonder Tweek and Super Craig's dialogue during the battle. He later demands the New Kid to learn to communicate when the latter fails to say anything in response to the operation suggestions made by Human Kite inside the Coon Lair where Doctor Timothy's phone was being analyzed. During the mission The Bowels of the Beast, he is present inside the Buca De Faggoncini with The Coon and Human Kite, and informs that he did not see CLASSi leave the restaurant, and later joins the battle against the chefs and Randy (if selected as an Ally). On the second day, Mosquito is seen guarding the Cube of Ultimate Destruction inside the Coon Lair, staying away from any action for most of the day; however, if the mission Raisins on a Rampage is completed, the mission A Perky Predicament is triggered; he will be waiting for The New Kid in front of Raisins. On the second night, Mosquito appears as a part of the Coon and Friends team at the entrance of U-Stor-It. When General Disarray is defeated, he proceeds to peck away at him, at the same time interrogating him on the location of the cats held inside U-Stor-It. Later in the night, when Toolshed with The New Kid discover Chaos Minions loading "lava" into trucks at the compound of U-Stor-It, he hears Professor Chaos congratulating for making towards the end, in which he responds for Professor Chaos to come out and "fight like a man". He then discovers Professor Chaos making his appearance with his creation "Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme". After Professor Chaos is defeated, he witnesses Professor Chaos being kicked awake and detained by The Coon, then proceeds to follow The Coon back to the Coon Lair for a debriefing, whereby he listens to Professor Chaos revealing the mastermind supporting his scheme. He later then makes his way back to bed after The Coon dismisses the debriefing. He went silent for the entire third day, staying in the base without any role except a few lines in the meetings. He will also temporarily unavailable as a combat buddy starting from The Chaos Gambit (as The New Kid will be switching sides to infiltrate the Freedom Pals). On the third night, he takes part in the infiltration to the Park County Police station and joins in with the Freedom Pals to defeat Jared and Shub-Niggurath. Abilities Bitten by a radioactive mosquito, Clyde Donovan became the superhuman disease vector known as: Mosquito. Now he sucks the blood out of crime and is just generally really gross. - In-game character description Mosquito is a "glass cannon" character, with high damage output and low health. His abilities allow him to hit multiple enemies at a time while healing himself and inflicting Gross Out on them, but they also tend to put him in range of extreme retaliation. He's at his best alongside allies that can shield him, draw enemy attention, or just get him out of the fray. Combat Abilities * Pandemic Pestilence - Ultimate - Summons a revolting bug horde over a large area, damaging and Grossing Out foes. **Range: The entire battlefield **Damage: Moderate to high **Status Effect: Grossed Out * Bug Bite Barrage - Inflict Lifesteal by feeding on a foe. Hits a horizontally adjacent foe three times. **Range: One enemy tile in front of him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Lifesteal * Skeeter Swarm - Damages foes and inflicts Gross Out while giving Mosquito Attack Up. **Range: 8 enemy tiles around him **Damage: Low **Status Effect: Grossed Out and gain Attack Up * Zika Rush - Applies Lifesteal via fly-by rush. Hits up to three enemies in a horizontal line. **Range: 3 horizontal tiles in front of him then stop at the end. **Damage: Low **Status Effect: Lifesteal Quests Given * Raisins on a Rampage * A Perky Predicament Quotes For the complete collection of Mosquito's quotes, refer to the page Mosquito/Quotes. Gallery 20180311212010_1.jpg|Mosquito catching up with The New Kid after defeating the Freedom Pals in the first civil war. 20180311212639 1.jpg|Mosquito looking on with other Coon and Friends members as Super Craig inspects Doctor Timothy's phone. 20180311212746_1.jpg|Mosquito witnessing Human Kite arguing with The Coon over The New Kid's supposed 'backstory'. 20180414170904 1.jpg|Mosquito pecking away at General Disarray with his "proboscis" after his defeat. 20180318171957_1.jpg|Mosquito conceding over the fact the Freedom Pals franchise is better than the Coon and Friends franchise. 20180315170332 2.jpg|Mosquito, without his proboscis making a video call to The New Kid requesting to meet up at Raisins. 20180301102319_1.jpg|Mosquito awaiting for The New Kid's arrival at Raisins. 20180301102729_1.jpg|Mosquito getting charmed by Mercedes at the start of battle inside Raisins. 20180305224348_1.jpg|Mosquito escaping Raisins with The New Kid after defeating the Raisins Girls again. 20180319221744_2.jpg|Mosquito, alongside Coon and Friends confronting Freedom Pals in front of the police staton. 20180320125511 1.jpg|Mosquito, alongside Coon and Friends being glad on discovering Scrambles the missing cat after defeating the Elder God. 20180320125534_1.jpg|Mosquito, alongside Coon and Friends leaving the police station after discovering Scrambles the missing cat. 20180320125623_1.jpg|Mosquito getting mind controlled by Doctor Timothy. 20180320132522_1.jpg|Mosquito awaking to his senses after The New Kid defeats Doctor Timothy. 20180312215717 1.jpg|Mosquito (left) alongside other Freedom Pals members awaiting at the front gates of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180312221242 1.jpg|Mosquito attempting to escape as the group is surrounded by genetically altered cats. 20180313175701 1.jpg|Mosquito having a breakdown on the third floor of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180211010632_1.jpg|Mosquito unlocked as a Combat Buddy. Trivia * Mosquito seems to make references to Spider-Man, being a superhero who gained his powers and design theme by being bitten by a radioactive arthropod. He also shares Spider-Man's predominantly red-and-blue color scheme (with more blue over red, compared to Spider-Man's red over blue), and his ketchup packets could be seen as a parody of the web cartridges used by some incarnations of the character. * Mosquito's weakness to Raisins Girls is worked into the two story battles against them in Raisins; both battles have Mosquito as a mandatory partner, and both begin with him getting Charmed by Mercedes. * Mosquito is the only combat buddy who has a common enemy found in the streets as a Kryptonite. * Along with Human Kite, Professor Chaos and Mintberry Crunch, he is the only party member that faces his Kryptonite during the game. References Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer